What Happens When You Don't Knock?
by UrukiSama
Summary: Uruki, in her female form, just finished a bath. She can't seems to remember which door the woman said was hers. She chooses a door at random. Too bad it's not hers... Should have knocked. UrukixTomite


What Happens When You Don't Knock?

Uruki stepped out of the bath into the hallway. He was in his feminine form, a towel wrapped loosely around her body.

She paused in the middle of the hall, turning around in a circle. Which door did she say it was? Uruki chose a door at random and froze.

This was Tomite and Hikitsu's room. Hikitsu was still in the bath, though. So Uruki couldn't help but stand and stare as the grunts and groans reached her ears. Her gaze set on the figure sprawled on the bed just next to the door-frame. The bed was facing the opposite way, so the occupant didn't notice her.

Tomite lay there, his cock in his hand, sweat making his skin shiny.

Uruki felt her own arousal at watching such a private moment. Her nipples tightened into red little buds.

Tomite's dick throbbed as his hand slipped up and down, lubricated with his own saliva. His back arched up and his breathing become more labored. His hand moved faster and faster, and precum shone at the head of his penis. Uruki lost control of her hips as white goo exploded out of him and landed onto his flat stomach.

Uruki's breath came in short gasps and her hips would not stop moving, rubbing her thighs against each other. This movement caused the floor to squeak.

Tomite, who was still spasmodic, jerked his head around meeting Uruki's gaze with his ever-widening eyes. Uruki looked down at herself, as she didn't know where else to look. Uruki noticed that her towel had fallen to the floor in her excitement. Her face reddened as she glanced back to Tomite, only to notice that he had hardened again.

"C'me 'ere." His husky voice rasped, and his hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her onto the bed. Uruki's breasts landed against Tomite's stomach, straight into the puddle of hot cum. Uruki couldn't have cared less. Her long, blonde, wet hair formed a curtain over them.

Tomite grabbed both of her wrists and rolled her over to where he was kneeling over her, pinning her arms above her head. "Ya ready to loose your virginity, girlie?"

"Uhn.." Uruki nodded her head.

"Heh. Good. Cuz your not gonna have it after tonight." He bent his head to lick the dripping cum off her tits. His tongue trailed along the hard bud, causing Uruki's back to arch into his mouth. Tomite pulled back, putting a knee on her chest to keep it down. "Nuh-uh. Not yet." Uruki moaned in agony.

"Please!" She begged.

In answer, Tomite leaned back down and traced his tongue along her black celestial symbol, etched just above the center of her chest. A smirk played across his lips as he captured her mouth with his own. His tongue worked its way into her mouth, exploring every crevice, running his tongue against her flat teeth. He pulled back, a trail of saliva joining their two mouths. "Damn, your mouth feels good. Stay there." As an added insurance, Tomite placed ice restraints around Uruki's wrists.

Curious, Uruki craned her neck to watch what Tomite had in mind. His back was to her as he rummaged thought the closet and pulled a bag out. More rummaging commenced, and he glanced over his shoulder a sly smile pulling the corners of his lips up. Uruki couldn't catch a glimpse of what Tomite had found. He sauntered back to the bed and removed one of the restraints, then flipped Uruki onto her belly, holding the freed wrist behind her back. Tomite paused before releasing her other arm, admiring Uruki's firm ass. He caressed one cheek at a time, them reared his hand back and smacked it with a loud thud and a small scream of surprise from Uruki. "Hey!" She shouted in outrage. But Tomite had bent to kiss every inch of reddening skin.

"Bet Takiko will freak when she sees this."

"What makes you think she will?"

"I assume you two were bathing together, as you're a girl right now. And you're wet."

Uruki blushed as she realized how obvious it was.

Tomite released her other wrist and pulled it next to the other behind her back. A bow wire then wrapped several times around both wrists, securing them together. Tomite leaned back to admire his work. Then pushed Uruki onto the floor. "Oof!" Uruki landed on her back. Tomite rolled her over and tangled his fist in her hair, pulling her to her knees. Uruki sat back on her heels, glaring up at Tomite.

He pushed his pants around his ankles and sat on the edge of the bed in front of Uruki, opening his legs to reveal his hard member staring her in the face. "C'mon. Lick it. Suck it. Kiss it. I don't care. Just don't bite it."

Uruki stayed still and stared at him, arching her brow in an are-you-kidding-me look. "Bitch." Tomite muttered, then clutched her head between his hands and forced her mouth open, shoving his cock inside. Her eyes widened as she choked on Tomite's flesh. Gurgled sounds came from her throat. Tomite shoved himself in to the base, then pulled almost all-the-way out, then shoved back in, rocking himself, then, when he was tiring, simply bobbed Uruki's mouth up and down the shaft. Before long he was shuddering and his cock throbbed in her mouth. He threw his head back and shouted his release as he shot his semen into Uruki's mouth, overflowing it. Tomite pinched her nose shut, forcing her to swallow the spurts of cum.

"Next comes the fun part." Tomite told her after she had finished licking his once-again hard cock clean. He lifted Uruki from under her arms back onto the bed, but not quite on the bed,yet. He set Uruki onto his cock as he lay on his back. Uruki gasped with the pain of being entered for the first time. The pain on her face excited Tomite even more, but he forced himself to wait for her to become accustomed to his large size. "Damn, you're squeezing me too hard." To occupy himself while she adjusted, Tomite fondled her large breasts. "Wow! These things are soft and firm. Bouncy, too." He leaned up and captured one teat in his mouth and began wildly sucking on it. She moaned and groaned as she awkwardly straddled Tomite's hips.

Tomite gnawed on one tit, then the other, making Uruki go wild. She screamed, although it was cut short by Tomite's hand shoved over her mouth. Tomite's hips thrust upward, deeper into her, causing her eyes to tear up. Tomite eventually found a steady rhythm that linked perfectly with Uruki's gasping breaths. He growled as Uruki's juices drizzled over his balls. When he became too bored with the cowgirl position, he threw Uruki on her back, and flipped her onto her face and knees, brushing her hair impatiently out of his way. He pushed her knees further apart and stuffed his face into her glistening pussy. He licked the slit first, then sucked lightly. Then he massaged her clit with his tongue. Uruki thrust her hips back into his mouth, grinding into his tongue with everything she had. Tomite then moved back up to stick his tongue deep into Uruki. He continued eating her out until Uruki was breathless and hoarse from screaming into the sheets. Every time Tomite could feel her close to cumming, he would push her away and wait before he went back down on her.

Eventually, Tomite found himself too hard to continue. He raised himself to his knees and positioned himself against her entryway. She was already so slick with her own juice that the slightest movement of his hips engulfed him. Uruki gasped. Tomite took hold of her hips and rocked back and forth. The bed squeezed as he got faster and faster. He leaned forward to where her ass pressed against his belly and his chest lay against her back. He reached around and took hold of her swinging breasts. Uruki dug her nails into his chest, scoring long marks into his bare skin.

Uruki could feel Tomite's heat inside of her, hitting against her walls. She arched her back and screamed as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. The same place he had teased with his tongue time and time again. But this time, Tomite didn't pull out. He became faster and faster, hitting that place more brutally with every thrust, with every scream she emitted.

She convulsed, squeezing him so hard he exploded hot liquid inside of her. Her knees gave way and they collapsed in a panting, sweaty heap, both spent.

"Could you untie me now?" Uruki gasped out.

"No way. We've gotta do that again." He shook his head against the small of her back. "You up for anal?"

"Uhn... Hikitsu'll be back soon."

"So what? Let 'im see." Tomite moved them into the missionary position. "The big strong Uruki is gonna be pounded. Does it feel good to be overpowered?" He stuck himself inside her.


End file.
